Owata
by nico1827
Summary: Weird, very weird story. And many grammar etc etc errors. Don't like don't read, easy right? 8D  Tsuna woke up late on the day where he had a date with Hibari! What would happen to him?


**The story is based on /watch?v=iNFSlrE5b10**

**And yes, this is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction. So if it's bad, I'M SORREH -HAILSHAILS- I have tried my best QAQ**

**I do not own KHR kthxbai 8D**

* * *

><p>Another bright day came, just as the weather forecast predicted that it would be a sunny day on Sunday. Sawada residence was already noisy at morning, even though it was a day where people rest after their hard days. And of course, the cause of the noises was Lambo, the youngest guardian of Vongole. He kept bouncing on a certain Brunette's stomach and yes, it was Sawada Tsunayoshi's who was still sleeping peacefully until the Brocolli hair kid bouncing really hard along with a very loud voice.<p>

"Ouch!" The Brunette squeaked and jumped out of his bed abruptly and causing the kid to fall really hard onto the floor. "Stop it Lambo, I'm trying to get a good sleep on Sunday!" He shouted at the kid and took a quick glance onto his clock that showed exactly 9 A.M., feeling like having something important while ignoring a loud crying of his thunder guardian.

"It seems like I have something important today... But what is it?" The Vongole's tenth boss was thinking in a deep thought until another baby kicked him on back head, causing him to scream in pain.

"You are really Dame-Tsuna." Reborn, who just kicked the brunette's head and his home-tutor gave another kick on his pupil's head as causing another scream. "Don't you have a date with Hibari today?" The Brunette's eyes widen suddenly and got up from the floor, Running to change his clothes and tripping multiple times when he ran as he was being chased by something scary.

"S-SHIT! I totally forgot about it!" The tenth bit his bottom lips while thinking and made him to trip again as he rushed down the stairs. "GYAAAA!" as expected, the brunette fell from the stairs. "Ouch.. That was really hurt... N-not good! I don't have any more time!" He got up immediately and opened the front door while saying 'I'm going outside' to his mother who was still at the kitchen, she could hear it though and replied "Ara? Have a safe trip then, Tsu-kun!"

The brunette rushed to the train station and realized that he did not bring his ID for the train neither his wallet. He panicked and searched his pockets over and over again but had the same result; he did not find it. He sighed and decided to come back home immediately. However, during his way back, he met his crush; Sasagawa Kyoko. The girl greeted him first and the Brunette's face went all red as he saw her, thinking far away and chatted to her until he remembered his most important promise with Hibari Kyouya. As that thought came into the boss' head, he said a quick good-bye to his idol and dashed back to his home. He just remembered about his mobile phone that was given as a birthday present last year from Hibari Kyouya, his most number one man in his heart (and he's still thinking about Kyoko lolol /kamikorosu'd ). As soon as he checked his phonebook to at least sent a message to the raven haired male, the battery went out, his mobile phone was dead since he forgot to charge it. He was really shocked and thought "I... It's over..."

The Brunette had no hope anymore. He walked to his home with a depressing aura around him. At the time he walked, he bumped to several things such as trash bins and poles. He did not squeaked in pain at all. A sudden image of Hibari biting him to death popped into his head motivated(scared) him to run to his home again. He took his wallet immediately and saying good-bye to his mother again. He ran as fast as he could without tripping or bumping into anything and made it to the station. He went to the train that would go to next town, and again, his luck seemed to run out after the escape(?) since the door shut right in his face. He needed to wait for another ten minutes for the next train that would go to the same destination as before.

Before the brunette searched for a public phone to contact the prefect to forgive and wait for him, at least either without being bitten to death, he had a really sudden urge to go to the toilet. After several minutes, he continues his research of the and God-bless! He found it! And thought that the heaven was helping him again. Knowing Tsuna, Tsuna did not have any coins, only some bills. Another light came to him and showed a path to the nearby shop to change some of his bills to coins. The shop-keeper was enraged as Tsuna wanted to exchange 10,000 yen into coins and got yelled and slapped. Tsuna did not care about this, he only wanted to phone his boyfriend. After he got the right amount of coins, he rushed to the public phone and inserted some coins and trying to remember Hibari's mobile number. Knowing Tsuna's academic level and memory, he did not remember the number at all.

The brunette jumped in shock as there was an announcement about the train that supposed to reach now got delayed for several checks and he needed to wait for another 15 minutes. Tsuna sat on a chair nearby with a stern expression on his face. Oh poor Tsuna, he would surely be bitten to death by Hibari.

His patience was paid since the train only had some minutes for the check not until 15 minutes, only 5 minutes. Tsuna was really happy and entered the train in a speed of a light.

When he reached the next town, he tried to search for a raven-haired male, but it was too crowded. With many couples. His intuition said that Hibari was not here. He betrayed his intuition and rushed to a convenience store to buy a battery for his mobile and was lucky enough to have enough money to buy it. He immediately changed his dead battery with the new one and received a message. The brunette shivered suddenly and opened it with his shaky thumb.

His intuition was right, a message from Hibari and "I'm sorry, I can't go today." Appeared on the screen of his mobile. Tsuna fell onto his knees after he read it and realized that what he had done today was completely useless. "It's over" he said while sobbing like a kid who just lost a toy or lost in a game for the first time, but he learned a lesson to always charge his mobile phone and do not let the kids to use it for caution.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna: HUEEE QAQ -cries like a baby-<strong>

**Me: Oh, Btw Tsuna's wallpaper is- sleeping Hibari! 8D**

**Tsuna: WAAH! DON'T SAY IT! QAQ **

**Me: HIBARI~~~ **

**Hibari: ... what?**

**Me: Er... n... nothing! -runs away-**


End file.
